dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Red
|Race=Human |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 750 Age 749 (Path to Power) |FamConnect= }} Commander Red is the commander-in-chief of the most feared, and ruthless militaristic crime organization; the Red Ribbon Army. When discovering that his enemy, Goku, had a much more sophisticated and superior Dragon Radar, he was angered at the fact that he invested so much in his radar and took many wary chances, only to have been contested by a mere child. Red Ribbon Army Saga Commander Red hires a famed contract killer named Mercenary Tao to assassinate Goku and return with his four Dragon Balls that General Blue was unsuccessful at retrieving, only to have Mercenary Tao fail as well. After Tao's defeat, Goku headed straight for the Red Ribbon Army Head Quarters, attacking in its very stronghold to come for the Dragon Balls. Despite Staff Officer Black's constant advice for Red to abandon the Dragon Balls and escape for safety, Red stubbornly refused, putting them both in further danger. When it became clear that Goku has virtually defeated his army, with many escaping from the base, and coming for him, he took the Dragon Balls and ordered his right-hand man, Staff Officer Black to fight him and went into a secret compartment. As they were fighting, Red used one last trick and activated the ceiling to be flattened, in a desperate attempt to kill Goku, believing him and Black to be dead. Black was very lucky as he was knocked outside the window by Goku when the ceiling came down. As Commander Red returned to the room, he gloats at his victory and reveals his wish to become tall. Black overhears this and pleads that the Red Ribbon Army did so much, and risked a lot for his ambition, instead of world conquest, therefore it was not worth the risk and could lead to their ultimate defeat. When Commander Red does not listen, he is then shot on the head and killed by Black who then renames it the Black Ribbon Army. He heavily underestimated Goku's strength as he simply raises the ceiling and reaches Black. Other appearances Commander Red appeared in the 10th anniversary remake, Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. In it he had a slight redesign, but to a lesser extent to that of most of the Red Ribbon Army. *While he has yet to have a playable appearance, he makes an appearance in Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Dragon Ball Online In Dragon Ball Online, Commander Red has been rebuilt as an Android and is known as Android 9. He is apparently the leader of the Red Pants Army as he is the last character to face in the army's dungeon located near Korin Tower. He is also much larger than before. It is also of note that Android 9 bore more similarities to his older design than his revamped design in Path to Power. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi *FUNimation Dub: Josh Martin *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo Trivia *Commander Red and Staff Officer Black look-alikes both reappear as movie makers in Dragon Ball Z (episode 205) during the Great Saiyaman Saga. They are working together on a "Great Saiyaman film" project for Satan TV. The Commander Red lookalike is the director and the Staff Officer Black lookalike seems to be his assistant. The only notable difference between the two is that the director does not possess an eyepatch. *For unknown reasons, despite being shot in the head by Staff Officer Black, Commander Red is not seen among the villains who escaped hell in Dragon Ball GT or in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *Commander Red is seen with bandages where he obtained his fatal bullet wound on his forehead in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 on the Dragon Arena screen. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World where he is seen in the Fighter's Road mode. Coincidentally, both video game modes are secret modes that have to be unlocked. Gallery File:RedCat.png|Commander Red's cat RedGolf.png|Commander Red playing golf RedCar.png|Commander Red's car Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball